Dark Side of the Moon
by TheSilverFox96
Summary: Prompt: We want you to write a Flash Fiction. Here's the catch we want the flash fiction to incorporate song fiction. Siriusly in love with Pink Floyd.


**A/N:** This was an entry for a competition on another writing website.

 **Round 3 – Corporal: 25 July to 4 July**

 **Prompt:** We want you to write a Flash Fiction. Here's the catch we want the flash fiction to incorporate song fiction. Meaning you have to pick any fandom and write a story inspired by the lyrics of any song you love. Use only the canon material of your fandom. And one last catch, the very last thing your character say must be some of the lyrics of the song you chose- use it wisely for impact as the character's last words.

Sirius Black ran down the Great Hall aisle towards the Marauders on the Gryffindor table. "Prongs! Hey Prongs! Check out this new Pink Floyd album Evans found for me over the holidays! I swear Muggles are changing my lives! You should probably thank your lover Evans for opening this new world for me." Sirius swung his leg over the bench and shoved the record into James' face. He reached over to the pumpkin pasties across the table and began chewing in a hasty fashion. "I can't wait to play it all Christmas long! I'm sure it will drive the ole purebloods absolutely crazy!" Sirius smiled with pumpkin all in his teeth. Remus rolled his eyes and looked the other way. "C'mon Remus! I found a record player in this muggle music place. I mean it took a while to figure out how many galleons to exchange for the muggle quins and spennies but I'm sure we can get it working in the ole Shrieking Shack. Nice atmospheric tunes to sing along to under the full moon, hey Moony?"

"Padfoot, I don't need any tunes. I'm not quite in the mindset for atmospheric tunes during a full moon and I don't think anyone needs to hear anymore of this. So, pipe it down Sirius." Remus glared at Sirius as he pushed around his cottage pie.

"C'mon guys chill out. Can we just enjoy dinner before tonight? First full moon of the year soon." James pushed the record back towards Sirius and looked between the two friends. He looked around the Great Hall and then back amongst his friends. He glanced along the table towards Lily Evans. Sirius caught his eyeline along the table and grinned and jumped up off the bench.

"Oi Evans! Thanks for the record! I can't wait to play it! I'll get James to tell you my favourite song! Isn't that right Prongs?" Sirius smirked as he sat back down again with James turning a soft shade of red.

"I swear to Merlin Padfoot if you weren't one of my best friends I would kill you." James chuckled as he pushed his plate away and pat his stomach. "Well boys I'd say I am as stuffed as a pig. Shall we move to the tower to plan some new Marauder tricks for this coming week?"

"I think McGonagall might be onto us so we might have to plan something small." Peter added as he stuffed treacle tarts into his robe pockets for later. The boys moved away from the table and began the trek to Gryffindor tower.

" _Snargaluff_." Remus muttered and the portrait swung open. The other three boys laughed and jostled as they stepped inside. Remus made a bee-line for the stairs and made his way to the dormitories. Peter, James and Sirius stopped and stared as they watched Remus retreat.

"Did we do something wrong?" Peter turned to James and Sirius as they stared back at him with blank expressions, seemingly equally confused.

The dormitory door squeaked open as three sets of eyes peered in. Remus sat on his bed, his shoulders rounded. The three Marauders moved towards the bed careful not to provoke Remus in any way.

"Remus, what's wrong?" James sat across from Remus.

"I'm worried about all of you during the full moon. We are getting older and I am getting stronger. It's not like the first time we experienced this together. The full moon will be in an eclipse. I don't know what that means for me. Does the dark side of the moon make me more of a wolf?" Remus' voice became faster and more frantic as he ranted his worries to the Marauders.

"Remus it will be okay. It always works out." Sirius leant back on the bed beside James.

"What do you think will happen in the eclipse?" Peter asked, sitting next to Remus, pulling his knees into his chest. Remus sighed and glanced at all of the boys.

"I just don't want you guys to be hurt in any way. I'm used to this. I mean, as used to it as you get." Remus moved off the bed towards his trunk. "We should just forget about it. I just want to sleep seeing as I won't be getting a lot of it over the next few days."

The boys moved around the dormitories towards their beds and began to get changed to sleep.

"I'm sure we will be okay Remus. Chin up!" James attempted to joke to the group to lighten the situation. As Sirius went to close his bed drapes he turned to Remus.

"Moony look. I'm sure you will be okay on the full moon because _there is no dark side of the moon, really."_


End file.
